The present invention relates to a coil insertion apparatus for inserting coils in respective grooves of a core structure.
Conventional coil insertion apparatus employ a jig having a plurality of coil guide paths formed by parallel guide members angularly spaced apart so that the guide paths are aligned respectively with the grooves of a core structure which is mounted on the jig. A coil pusher is movably mounted inside the jig to advance the inner portions of the coils which have been manually inserted into the guide paths. An advancing mechanism is provided to move the pusher toward the core structure, so that the inner portions of the coils are forced into the core grooves. It is the usual practice for coils to be inserted into the guide paths in a relatively horizontally tilted position to permit the inner portions of the coils to rest on the coil pusher and to be effectively moved toward the core structure. However, due to the large difference in angular orientation between the core grooves and the coils being inserted therein, the coils tend to become entangled with each other as they encounter the lower edges of the core structure, producing a substantial amount of friction to cause damages or scratches on the coils or deformation of the core structure.